The Winter of GreenWood
by SilverCat64
Summary: After the loss of his mother Legolas meets someone who also suffered a loss. Together they find solace while Thranduil closes himself off to his son
1. Chapter 1

_**This idea has been in my mind for a while now and well I thought why not. It takes place a bit before the Hobbit. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome** **and I know I shouldn't write another story when I have so many on hold but I can't help it. I will write another chapter for my other stories soon. Oh i usually don't say what actress i have in mind when creating a character but I will admit that i made her after Gillian Anderson. You all can picture who wish. have a great day.**_

Voices echoed from the courtyard bellow the balcony where Legolas read. Peering down from his perch he spotted his Ada amongst the lords of the court. Legolas stared at the group till they disappeared from his line of sight, leaving him once more in the company of the maids charged with his care.

No older than six by human standards, Legolas wasn't allowed to roam about the palace on his own. Since the death of Naneth he felt like he was always alone, even when in company of the maids. His eyes wandered from the courtyard to the great trees of the surrounding forest. The leather bound book resting in his lap lost its appeal as the forest called to him.

Legolas missed walking in the forest with his Naneth and Ada. Since her death Ada's demeanor changed from what it once was. He no longer had time to play with him or for walks in the woods. At first Legolas had not understood why his Naneth was not going to return. The tears streaming down his Ada's face made the seriousness of the situation all too clear. His Naneth had died and she would never hug him again.

The war had not only stolen his Naneth, but his Ada as well. Leaving him with no one. The maids, who cared for him, whispered when they thought he was not listening. They said it had been a decade since the passing of the Queen, but to Legolas it felt like yesterday. He did not remember much of his Naneth, but he would never forget the warmth of her smile nor the love in her embrace.

The forest called to him, beckoning him into the wood he hadn't been in a long time. He peeked at the two maids talking a few feet from him, they would never allow him into the forest. He would have to lose them in halls of his home. He placed his book to the side, he would go exploring with or without Ada.

Everything looked the same.

No matter what direction he went, the surroundings appeared the same. There was no noticeable difference in the looming trees and heavy undergrowth surrounding him. He'd lost the path he'd taken when he first entered. All due to a large rabbit that crossed his path. He knew now how foolish his decision to follow the rabbit had been. He'd been in the forest for an hour and half before he got lost. Now he had no idea on how long it would take him to find a way back.

Legolas came to stand beneath a large oak tree as he contemplated what direction to take. Tingles spread down his back as he stood still, something was wrong. The part of the forest he was in felt...odd. A twig snapping to his left startled him into reaching for a stick on the ground.

The sensation of being watched filled his every sense. The snapping of a branch from above him had him rolling out of the way, in time to avoid a humongous black spider with razor like pincers. The many eyes of the wretched beast zeroed in on him, the pincers snapped at him as its hairy legs moved towards him.

Legolas shot off into the trees, the sound of twigs breaking behind him told the spider was making the chase. Running as fast as he could, the sight of another spider jumping down in front him left sprawled out on the ground inches from the second monster. Legolas jumped to his feet and brandished the stick he still had clenched in his hands. He would not let them eat him without a fight.

Legolas shivered not in fear, but because of the sudden drop in temperature. His breath became visible and hung heavy in the air. Icicles formed on the stick in his hands as frost spread on the ground beneath him. The arachnids hissed and struggled to flee as ice formed on their legs, holding them in place. They struggled in vain against the ice biting into their bodies. Legolas watched as ice consumed his would be attackers until they resembled ice sculptures.

Wielding the frosted stick in his hands, Legolas approached the frozen creatures. Stopping less than a foot from one of the frozen spiders he stretched out his arm to poke at it with the stick. He peered at the ice as he poked at it. Gathering his courage Legolas raised his hand as he stepped closer to the encased spider. Soft laughter brought his hand to a stop inches from spider. Startled, he drew back from the spider and he raised the stick in defense.

The soft laughter continued. Legolas looked about him, but he failed to see where the laughter was coming from.

"Show yourself!" said Legolas with all the courage he could muster.

"Easy little one." Legolas watched as a tall woman stepped out of the shadows of the trees into his line of sight. "If I wished you any harm I would've let these hairy, eight legged freaks have you."

The woman neared him, her walk slow and nonthreatening. Her waist length hair was paler than his own, as white as snow. Contained by a royal blue ribbon, her hair rested on her shoulder. The royal blue dress highlighted her pale complexion.

The sparkling crown resting upon her head resembled the icicles hanging on the nearby branches. She tapped her long fingers on the back of the spider he'd examined.

"It's a good thing you didn't touch them. You'd gotten nasty frostbite," she said as placed herself in the middle of the frozen spiders.

Legolas lowered his stick, if she wanted to kill him a stick wouldn't be of any use. His brow furrowed, many questions raced through his mind. Instead of voicing his thoughts he said, "Thank you, for saving me."

A wicked smile spread across her lips. "Your welcome, but don't hold back any questions child. I don't bite, hard anyways."

Legolas tilted his head resembling a bird before spewing out his questions in a rush. "Why did you save me? Where did you come from? Who are you? How did you do that?"

The woman raised an elegant silver brow. "Are those all your questions?"

Legolas thought for a moment before replying. "For now."

She cackled in delight. "Oh I do so love the curious nature of children!"

With a wave of her hand the ice surrounding them melted and the spiders turned into liquid along with it. "Right then! I will answer all your questions as I escort you home."

Legolas watched, his mouth agape, as she walked from him. Shutting his mouth he ran after her.

"Alright then little one. My name is Bedelia Greyheart Queen of the winter court."

Legolas looked up at her as they walked. "I have never heard of the Winter Court."

Bedelia chuckled, "Few have. Most don't believe in the existence of the fae."

Legolas gasped, "You're a fairy!"

Bedelia raised her head with a snort. "I am the fairy. Queen of the Unseelie Court. Not every fairytale is false you know. All legends hold some truth. Now little one tell me who are you?"

Legolas reeled at thought of actual fairies. Puffing out his chest responded, "I am Prince Legolas son of the Thranduil ElvenKing of GreenWood."

She grinned at him. "Impressive." Her smile faded a bit as she spoke. "Alright little prince I saved you because you remind me of my son when he was your age."

Legolas smiled at the queen. "How old is your son now?"

Bedelia looked straight ahead. As she replied the temperature dropped another degree, frost appeared on the trees near them. "He would be 120 right now, had he not died in battle."

Legolas frowned. "I lost my Naneth."

Bedelia gave him a soft smile. "We lost our kin far too soon little prince."

They walked in silence for a moment before she broke it. "As for how I froze the spiders… it's the gift of being a winter fey. It's not something learned or given, it is in my blood. My world is closer than most would think. We are but a thin veil away from each other."

Legolas pondered her words in silence until she stopped walking. "We are here little prince. Your fathers guard is nearing."

Straining his hearing, Legolas heard the soft footfall of approaching elves. He frowned he didn't want for her to leave. "Will I see you again?" he questioned hoping she would not abandon him.

The Winter Queen tilted her head as he had done before. "Do you wish to see me again?"

Legolas nodded his head in reply.

"I could never replace your Naneth, nor would I dare to try. You could never take my sons place-"

Legolas interrupted, his voice soft, "Nor would I ever try."

She smiled at him. "Those we have lost are irreplaceable, but perhaps we can give each other something we both need. Comfort and company. I will protect and care for you as a mother would her child. In turn you will provide me with the joy stolen from me."

Legolas smiled. "I will protect you too Queen Bedelia. When I'm older I will be the best warrior in my Ada's Kingdome."

Bedelia smiled as she offered her hand to him. Legolas placed his small hand in hers and shook it. "Call me Delia."

The ice melted and the temperature returned to normal as she vanished from sight. The guard burst through trees just as the last of the ice dissolved.

His father stood at the great doors waiting for him with arms crossed.

Legolas knew he was in trouble, but his new friend made up for the anger of his father.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unseelie Fey scurried about the castle, avoiding the throne room. All of the fey of the Winter Court were familiar with the wrath of their beautiful Queen. Even the personal maids of the Queen knew better than to bother their lady with their presence on this day.

The empty throne room allowed the Winter Queen a moment of weakness. One wouldn't know it to look at her, but there was a slight sag in her posture. Her cerulean eyes lacked the signature deviant light many associated her with. Were anyone to look into her eyes they would see the Queen's great age and immense sadness. The white of her hair lacked its usual luster and her curls resembled limp snakes. The grief constricting the heart many doubted she owned was too much for her. Griefs hot hand branded her cold heart every hour of the day, but more so today. There was much to celebrate, summer was coming to an end and winter would soon reign. The fey of her court were beside themselves with joy, but they knew better then to celebrate today.

Even the upcoming end of the dreaded season did nothing to lessen griefs hold on her. It was the anniversary of the death of her son, Prince Darious. He'd fallen in battle against the dreadful Orcs of Moria. The damn orcs stumbled into their realm one day and began attacking the creatures of the wood. They cut down the great trees that rested in between the boarders of the Summer and Winter realms. The fires and murderous acts brought together both courts for the first time in centuries. Both courts suffered loss, but their deaths were nothing compared to the death of her son. She would've sacrificed all she was for the life of her son.

Azog the Defiler. The name, foul on her tongue, brought on a murderous rage through her being. Her son didn't stand a chance against the iron of the beast's sword. The enemy's sword skewered Darious's heart with ease. He was dead before his body hit the ground.

She remembered crying out with pain at the sight of her son on ground and a consuming rage coursing through her. Her Son, heir to the Winter throne. Her Son, light of her life. Her Son, the reason for her existence had been killed. Her life of her heart was stolen the day Azog dared to murder him.

What happened next was a blur. Ash, the captain of her army told her when the Prince fell a frigid air overcame the forest. The winter fey cried in anger and grief, attacking the enemy with new found strength. Ash said she moved like lion through the enemies. She took them down, slicing through them with her sword. Before she could avenge her son Azog called back his army. They retreated back from whence they came, leaving their dead behind. Ash had bowed his head as he told how he restrained her from going after Azog. The Summer king collapsed the veil to prevent further attacks on their kingdoms, closing off her only chance at vengeance.

10 long years of pain. 10 years of grief over the loss of her son. He would've made an honorable king. Where she was cruel, malicious and vindictive towards the Summer Kingdome, he was fair. He listened and judged fairly. The fey of her court adored him.

She sucked in a deep breath, the frigid room suddenly felt too stuffy. She needed air, space. Bedelia tapped her fingers on the arm of her throne, annoyance and grief flashed across her features. Pushing out of her chair she crossed the room to the great doors. No one dared to cross her path as she stormed into the hall and out into the courtyard. By passing her favored bench, she continued walking until she made it to the forest.

"Go back. I'll be fine, Ash." She said without pause.

The shadow following her since leaving the throne room fell into step behind her. The tall fey with ebony hair and grey eyes sighed. "My duty is to protect you, my Queen."

Bedelia stopped and turned to face him. Her face inches from his. "You duty is to obey the command of the Queen," she hissed. "And as your Queen I command you to return to the castle at once."

His worried gaze hardened, but he dared not another word. With a low bow he retreated back to castle in silence.

Bedelia released a long sigh at his departure. Finally alone she swept deeper into the forest. She looked about her surroundings, taking in the way the ice glinted and the snow powered the ground. When the grip on her heart lessened a little she made to turn back. As she turned a shimmer in the air caught her eye. A veil. She gaped audibly at the shimmering portal resting mere. Moving forward she reached out and grabbed a hold of silky texture and stepped through without a moment's thought.

Bedelia had barely a moment to look about the lush green forest with that had an uncanny resemblance to the Summer Kingdome when a three black blurs shot past her. She didn't think twice. When she saw the little boy with pale hair rushing through the forest with large spiders chasing after him she jumped into action. Anger pumped through her body when she saw the hairy beasts approaching the young elf. The bravery in his eyes and the way he brandished the stick as if it were a mighty sword brought a smile to her face as she set a frost upon the putrid arachnids.

Griefs hold on her loosened as she examined the boy poking at the now frozen spiders. She'd saved him because his spirit reminded her of Darious's. He was just as curious and brave as the little one before her now.

His cautious approach to the spiders brought a smile to her face and genuine laughter poured from her throat. It had been years since she last laughed.

"Show yourself!" his clear voice rang throughout the forest, full of bravery.

"Easy little one." She observed him as she approached watching as he examined her as well. The burning curiosity in his eyes outshone the small amount of fear hidden within the depths of his green eyed gaze.

She placed herself between his would be attackers and tapped her long fingers on the back of the spider he'd examined.

"It's a good thing you didn't touch them. You'd gotten nasty frostbite," she said with a smile still present on her on her lips.

She almost giggled with joy as he lowered his stick. Smart child! If she wanted to kill him a stick wouldn't be of any use. The curiosity in his eyes grew brighter as he put everything together. His brow furrowed, she assumed he had many questions practically leaping at the tip of his tongue.

She almost frowned when he withheld his inquires. "Thank you, for saving me."

A wicked smile spread across her lips at the prospect of worming out his questions. "Your welcome, but don't hold back any questions child. I don't bite, hard anyways."

The child tilted his head resembling a bird before spewing out his questions in a rush. "Why did you save me? Where did you come from? Who are you? How did you do that?"

Bedelia bit back her laughter, attempting to keep a serious demeanor she raised an elegant silver brow. "Are those all your questions?"

He returned her serious look with one of his own. "For now."

She cackled in delight, unable to maintain her joy. "Oh I do so love the curious nature of children!" Darious never failed to ask question after question on everything and anything that he desired to know.

With a wave of her hand the ice surrounding them melted and the spiders turned into liquid along with it. "Right then! I will answer all your questions as I escort you home."

She knew he was staring in awe as she walked away from him. Her smile grew as he popped up beside her and easily matched her pace.

"Alright then little one. My name is Bedelia Greyheart Queen of the winter court."

He looked up at her as they walked. "I have never heard of the Winter Court."

Bedelia chuckled at his ignorance, "Few have. Most don't believe in the existence of the fae." No they readily believed what was before them, rather than what was not. Foolish! All of them were fools! The fae enjoyed their privacy, but recognition went a long way.

The child gasped, "You're a fairy!"

Bedelia raised her head with a snort. She was beyond a simple fairy. When one said fairy it brought to mind the insipid tales of the tooth fairy from the other worlds. "I am the fairy. Queen of the Unseelie Court. Not every fairytale is false you know. All legends hold some truth. Now little one tell me who are you?"

She smiled when he puffed out his chest. "I am Prince Legolas son of the Thranduil ElvenKing of GreenWood."

She grinned at him. She was in the presence of a prince, how splendid. "Impressive." Her smile faded a bit as she spoke, his question reminded her of her loss. "Alright little prince I saved you because you remind me of my son when he was your age."

Legolas smiled at her, innocence poured from his question. "How old is your son now?"

Bedelia looked straight ahead, it pained her to think how she would never again celebrate his life. As she replied the temperature dropped another degree, frost appeared on the trees near them. "He would be 120 right now, had he not died in battle."

Legolas frowned. "I lost my Naneth."

Bedelia gave him a soft smile, he shared her pain. No wonder he was out here alone. "We lost our kin far too soon little prince."

They walked in silence for a moment before she broke it. "As for how I froze the spiders… it's the gift of being a winter fey. It's not something learned or given, it is in my blood. My world is closer than most would think. We are but a thin veil away from each other."

She watched as he pondered over her answers. When she heard the soft foot fall of approaching elves, she came to a halt. "We are here little prince. Your fathers guard is nearing."

It made her happy and sad to see the sadness in his eyes. "Will I see you again?"

The Winter Queen tilted her head as he had done before. "Do you wish to see me again?"

She was accustomed to getting her way, but she would respect his decision.

Legolas nodded his head in reply.

Clearing her throat she spoke, "I could never replace your Naneth, nor would I dare to try. You could never take my sons place-"

Legolas interrupted, his voice soft, "Nor would I ever try."

She smiled at him. "Those we have lost are irreplaceable, but perhaps we can give each other something we both need. Comfort and company. I will protect and care for you as a mother would her child. In turn you will provide me with the joy stolen from me."

Legolas smiled. "I will protect you too Queen Bedelia. When I'm older I will be the best warrior in my Ada's Kingdome."

Bedelia smiled as she offered her hand to him. Legolas placed his small hand in hers and shook it. The day her son died her heart ceased to beat. Legolas's small hand in her own sent a shock of warmth through her. Instead of recoiling like she would've had she felt the warmth anywhere else, she felt an odd sensation. Her still heart thumped once in her chest. "Call me Delia," she whispered, her heart fluttered once more at his smile.

The ice melted and the temperature returned to normal as she vanished from sight. The guard burst through trees just as the last of the ice dissolved. She watched as they escorted him from the woods, following close behind them she stayed at the edge of the forest. A tall man with similar features to Legolas and the Summer king stood with all the arrogance in the world.

Legolas's father did not look happy.

Bedelia backed away into the forest when the king raised his gaze beyond his son to her direction. She knew he couldn't see her, but it wouldn't do to be caught, especially not by one who resembled the Summer king far too much. She already had one pompous ass to deal with in her realm she didn't need another. Turning back into the forest Bedelia put aside her quest for vengeance, she'd found a new joy. Her vengeance would have to wait. She took a deep breath. The air was tinged with darkness and death. A cold smile pulled at her lips, vengeance would come soon enough. Patience was key.


	3. Chapter 3

The cackling fey ran beneath the looming trees, kicking up snow as they passed. Shoving and tripping each other along the way in their haste to reach the frozen lake.

The walk in the woods had done wonders for the mood of their beloved Queen. Delicious chills raced through their bones at the sight of the malicious smirk on her ruby lips. She twirled majestically on the frozen surface, her bright hair whipped about as she moved.

Ash watched her from his place beneath a gnarled tree. While the other fey were happy to see a glimpse of the old Queen, he was concerned with the sudden change of mood. Her eyes had been dull, lifeless since the loss of the prince. Now they shone with a new and terrifying light. The others may be blinded by her deviant grin, but he was far from fooled. The Queen was hiding something. He cared deeply for his Queen, for her wellbeing he needed to discover what she hid.

His Queen cackled madly, racing across the ice she sprayed ice in his direction as she came to a halt. Ever independent, she loathed when he watched her. With a dirty look in his direction, she addressed her court. "My wicked darlings," she cooed in a voice dripping with honeyed poison, "we've been away far too long."

The dark fey held in their breath in anticipation as she continued.

"I believe the mortal world has suffered from our lack of attention. The question is, how we should remedy the situation?" She tapped her chin with one long finger, a wicked gleam in her eyes. The fey shivered. "I can almost recall the sound of their cries, the looks of wonder and fear. I almost recall the scent of their fear and the satisfaction that came with it."

The air grew frigid as she spoke. The fey and other dark creatures of the court drew closer to their Queen with bated breath. It had been years since they last pillaged the mortal realm. They circled their Queen as she continued. "We've been away far too long my dearies. It's time to relive the memories we've made so long ago." She moved through the parting crowd and kneeled in the middle of the lake. With one finger she traced symbols upon its surface. The ice rippled before rapidly changing. A shimmering circle appeared and in its center the image of a city appeared.

"It's time to play." The fey let in delight. With a last bow they rushed through the portal for a night of fun.

Ash approached his now lonely Queen. "Your mood has improved, my Queen. It has been a long while since you've allowed them leave."

The Queen tossed her hair over her shoulder, her eyes glued to the shimmering surface. "Indeed, it has been a while. Why don't you go join them?"

She straightened her form and turned to leave. "I'm not in the mood, my Queen."

She didn't turn back as she spoke. "I wasn't asking you a question. You're in charge of them for the night. Make sure they come back."

Ash watched in silence as she departed. It was pointless to ask where she was going. With one final glance at her lovely form he leaped into the portal.

Bedelia slipped into Legolas's home undetected, invincible to the eyes of those wandering in the moonlit halls. She behind a pillar and whispered into her cupped hand. Opening her a small snowflake took to the air. She followed the bit of snow upstairs and narrow passageways till it melted on a large oak door.

Smiling in delight she passed through the door, delight escalating when she saw her new joy sitting alone by the window with a wooden bow in his hands.

Looking about the large room, she took note of the piles of books stacked all over the room. Toy soldiers and war maps littered the floor.

Making her way to him she sat next to him.

"Can't sleep little one."

Legolas jumped at her sudden appearance. His o of surprise morphed into a grin. "Delia! You came back. I thought I wouldn't see you again."

Bedelia tapped his nose playfully. "My little snowflake, when any fey, especially a monarch, gives her word it is something that cannot be broken."

Legolas fingered the string on his bow. "So even if you didn't want to come, your word makes you?"

Bedelia stilled his restless fingers and raised his chin upwards to meet his eyes. "To be honest yes, but I would not have given my word if I didn't want to be here. Nor would I have given you part of my name."

A smile brightened his face. "Do you like archery?"

Legolas nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, my teacher says I'm the best student he's ever instructed."

Bedelia smiled as he demonstrated the techniques he had learned. "I'm sure with time you will be the best bowman in all the land, little one."

Legolas hopped off his bed and bounced towards her. "I will try my best and when I succeed I will join my ada's army!"

She hoped his skill would make him invincible when the war did come, so that he too would not depart as her son did. This child, this little one would not die. He would have her protection.

When Legolas tried stifling a yawn, Bedelia stood and led him to his bed, pulling his bow from loose fingers. Legolas began to protest as she tucked him in and settled the covers around him.

"Will you tell me a story Delia?"  
His pleading look was too much for the Ice Queen. "Alright one story then off to bed with you." She settled herself beside him on the bed. "If I'm to visit you I want you well rested for all the games we'll play."

Legolas grinned and snuggled nest to her. "I already know all my storybooks. Will you tell me one of yours?"

Bedelia tapped her chin with one pointed fingernail. "Let me tell you of my friend the Goblin King."

"The Goblin king?"

"Oh yes the mischievous Goblin King. He is quite devious, dear one. Promise me you will never call upon him."

Legolas stared at her, eye wide. "I promise. What does he do?"

"Well, if a child calls out his name and wishes for his/her sibling to be taken by the goblins, then the goblins fulfill the wish. In return the Goblin king grants the child his/ her greatest desire."

"What does he do with the children? "Legolas inquired with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Well he finds them homes where they will be cared for in the underworld and if cannot find one or the child is particular nasty they turn into goblins. There was a boy once, who didn't have much. No parents, no home, only a younger brother. One night when his wits were at their end and his brother was crying for food they didn't have the young boy shouted in anger."

Legolas tugged at her hand. "What did he shout?"

"Goblin King! Goblin King! Goblin King! I wish your goblins would take away my brother!"

"A Loud boom echoed in alley where they slept. His little brother screamed only once then it was silent, even the rats and city noises had gone silent. Before the boy stood the Goblin King in all his glory with a crystal ball in hand. He placed it in the hand of the frightened boy. In a deep voice he said 'Look into the ball and your heart's desire will come true.'"

"What happened next?"

"The little boy never wanted for anything in life again. He had a home, money and a family. He lived happily and his brother was given to a loving family."

The end part wasn't all true. The young boy had gone to a good family, but the older boy had slowly gone mad with time. He couldn't live with guilt his actions brought.

Legolas rubbed his eyes and yawned. "That was a scary story. I will never call him."

Bedelia brushed his hair back. "I'm glad. The only fey you can trust is me little one. Never go with any of my kind unless I am present."

"Why? Surely they are as good as you are."

A dark chuckle passed her lips. "I'm far from good, my prince. I've killed, started wars, tormented, and wreaked havoc upon innocents all for my amusement."

Legolas peered up at her with inquisitive eyes empty of fear. "So why have you not harmed me?"

"Because I don't want to. I will do all in my power to ensure your safety. You never have to fear me Legolas."

Legolas shut his eyes and smiled. "I knew it."

Bedelia raised her eyebrow. "Knew what?"

"You're not bad." His breathing evened out and his brain slipped into dreamland.

Bedelia stood from the bed, his words playing in her head. The poor child would have to grow past his trusting innocence. People were not good, especially where she was concerned.

His innocence was annoying and enchanting. Ha, if he only knew the extent of her deeds. He would run in fear and cower in her presence.

Bending down she pressed a kiss to his forehead, before stepping towards the window. The silence of the room was broken by the door opening. In silk robes peacocks, with all their colored plume, would envy.

Unseen by his eyes she watched as he fixed the covers around his son. A show of fatherly affection she was sure was amiss in the boys waking hours.

As if sensing someone else, he cast his eyes about the room. He stood and made his way to where she stood. He couldn't see her, but she could see him. Up close she could see the resemblance to the Summer king. Long blond hair, chiseled features, and arrogance. Unlike the summer king she despised, there was a sadness in this king. A sadness and pain that festered and turned hard. He wore a coldness like a second skin. His hand reached out inches from her face.

The muffled knocking on the door distracted him. In his distraction she slipped away into the night. His hand would've passed through her glamour, but she couldn't risk him feeling her magic.

Slipping through the trees she reached her portal home and stepped through.

Tucking the shimmering portal back behind a boulder, Bedelia moved to go back to her castle.

The snap of a twig made her pause. "Dear malicious Queen of my heart, what devious game are you playing now?"

From behind a large tree, a few feet in front of her, stepped out a tall being with pointed ears, dressed in black leather, and with a shock a of riled blond hair.

Bedelia curled her hands into fists. "Goblin King."

He smirked as he stopped inches front of her. "You called my name not once but three times. Did you think I would not come?"

She glared at him as circled her. "I thought you only answered to children and young innocent girls."

The Goblin King clutched his heart. "Oh my dear ice queen, how you wound me?"

He reached out with his gloved hand to touch her cheek. Through the leather of his gloves he felt the chill she sent his way when he dared to trace her sharp cheek bones.

"How could I resist the call of such a beautiful and heartless woman?"


	4. Chapter 4

A shy smile and a hint of ice blue beneath dark lashes replaced the harsh glare and thin-lipped look from moments ago. Had his heart been free to love another and not so hooked upon the girl who didn't want him he was sure he'd be at the Winter Queen's mercy. Small mercies. This woman was as treacherous as they came. Ice instead of flesh, venom in place of blood, and dry ice for a heart. She would love you surely as she would kill you and she'd break your heart for entertainment. The woman was merciless, cold, cruel, vindictive, bloodthirsty,… and charming, wickedly funny, beautiful as a winter storm devouring living greenery, enchanting beyond comparison and untouchable as the stars in reflected upon the frozen surface of a lake.

"Oh, you charmer. You always know the right words to say." Her voice was pleasing to the ear. Low, innocently seductive and arousing.

"Well it's quite easy when I all I have to do is look at you. Inspiration just appears when I behold your lovely visage."

Bedelia, his oldest… friend, no he would necessarily call her a friend. People like them didn't have friends. Ah, adversary… his gorgeous adversary. She moved towards him with the grace of the flowing wind.

"What are you doing here, dear one?" she asked as she moved past him. Falling into step beside her, he responded. "You called my name. I have to say I was quite shocked to see you with the small elf child, my Beautiful Bedelia."

"I'm not your anything and he is my new companion. I was telling him a story."

Jareth chuckled. "My my, I didn't know you liked them that young."

Bedelia smirked at him. "I prefer them older Jareth, unlike you."

He pressed a hand against his chest. "You are a cruel one, my boggling Bedelia."

She glared at him. "Don't you think tales of my adventures are a bit much for the child? My Brilliant Bedelia."

"It was the only story I knew that wouldn't give him nightmares for a century."

"Hmm… he's quite the intriguing child. I shall have to wait and see if he dares to call my name, my bright Bedelia."

The temperature dropped further and the Queen stepped back into place. Bedelia stopped abruptly and stepped before him. A vicious snarl on her lips and a dark light in her eyes. "You do not go anywhere near Him, understood?"

Jareth knew he should retreat, but he loved to push her over the edge. It was life-endangering, but it gave him such a rush he couldn't resist. "I'm afraid that will quite difficult, especially knowing the great interest you have in the child. How can I resist such a wonderous temptation?"

The queen didn't lash out as expected. Although he would have preferred the brunt of her palm to the frigid words she uttered. "Tell me dear one, how is the lovely Sarah fairing these days?" Jareth's smile faded. She traced his jaw line with a pointed fingernail.

"You can't reach her, Bedelia."

"Oh dear. Don't underestimate the extent of my reach. If she has remained unharmed by our kind is because of ME. Did you honestly believe you have any sway with my subjects? The only ones at your command are the goblins. My fairies leap at my command, not yours. Touch my charge and I will ruin yours. "

Jareth grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her closer, teeth bared. "You dare threaten me?"

Bedelia sneered but made no move to break his the harsh grip of his hands. "We've known each other for centuries. You must know by now that I do not make threats. Consider it a warning my dear goblin king and do not take it lightly, for I rarely warn. Should any harm come to my child all that will remain of your dear Sarah will be the heart she refused to give you all those years ago."

Jareth pushed her away from him with a cruel laugh. "A substitute child, Bedelia? How pathetic. I had heard the loss of your son had weakened you, but I didn't know it had taken your mind as well. The poor elf child won't stand a chance with you near." He knew he should measure his words, but the wound she had given him left with the need to hurt her, if only a little.

Bedelia straightened her shoulders. "I could care less of what you think, Goblin King. My warning still stands. Come anywhere near the elf child and I will take Sarah. Touch or harm him in any way and I will give her a fate worse than death." She turned to leave but paused midstep. "This is the last time you will be free to leave my domain alive. Next time your goblins will have to drag out the remains of your royal body piece by piece. Farwell, Goblin King. Give my best to Sarah."

Jareth watched her go. The rumors couldn't be more wrong. The queen he had just witnessed was anything but weak. He would be impressed had she not threatened Sarah. Ah who the hell was he kidding he was beyond impressed the viciousness of her words, her presence.

He bowed low to her disappearing form. A small goblin popped out of the snow near his feet. "She's heartless, my king."

Jareth smiled sadly in the direction she'd gone. "Every heart has secret sorrows which the world knows not, and oftentimes we call a woman cold when she is only sad."

"Come, let us leave before she makes true on her word."

"Will you see her again."

Jareth sighed. "I'm not sure."

The goblin tilted his head. "But there have been other fights what different about this one?"

"We both threatened people we care for. I will come whenever she calls for me, but I think time must pass before she lets me near her once more."

Slamming the door to her chamber shut, Bedelia marched into the icy quarters and screamed. Venting her anger and frustration she threw shards of ice towards her vanity. The ice broke the oak and shattered the mirror. Damn that infuriating Goblin. He always managed to get the best of her. She hated him. She hated his stupid smile and clothing. She hated his presence. _Liar_.

Grabbing the dagger from her night stand she attacked her pillows with a viciousness that would've terrified anyone brave enough to enter her room.

Why did he have to push her over the edge? Why did she allow him to do so? Why did she banish him from her company?

Tossing the dagger across the room she sucked in a deep breath. She was alone. He was her…. Oh god not friend, never that., no he was her adversary. And now he was gone. She was alone…

An image of a blond haired, pointy eared child flashed through her mind. "Legolas."

She smiled as she took in the mess she'd made. She had Legolas…

Fixing her dress she moved out of her room, the maids would handle the mess by the time she returned. She had more pressing matter a the moment. She'd have to go listen to some mortals telling their children stories if she wanted to be prepared for the next time Legolas wanted a story.


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas trampled into the dark woods after Bedelia without really thinking of the consequences his actions would bring.

A soft voice and bright glow had caught his attention as he eagerly waited for Delia near the open window. From his place on the sill, he saw Delia motioning him from beneath the trees.

At first, he was startled by her sudden appearance in a place that wasn't his room, but his confusion quickly vanished. Legolas slung his bow and arrows on his back and used the vines near the window to safely reach the bottom. As soon as his feet touched the moist ground he took off after Delia, who had begun walking as soon he began climbing the vines.

For fifteen minutes he'd chased and called after his friend to no avail. Delia ignored him and continued to twirl ahead of him.

"Delia, wait!"

He lost sight of her as she danced around a large tree. Picking up his pace he raced after her. So great was his haste he failed to see the tree root sticking out of the ground.

He barely had enough time to brace himself as he landed face first on the sticky ground. The fall scattered his arrows around him along with his bow. The slightly bouncy ground continued to tremble as he lifted his head. Fear blossomed in the pit of his stomach as he took in the thick crisscrossing spider webs covering the ground and surrounding trees.

Leaves fell around him and the sound of snapping pincers could be heard crashing down branch by branch from above. Legolas leaped to his feet and struggled to pull his foot from the web.

The woman he once considered a friend stood cackling against a tree a few feet from where he struggled to free himself. "Delia-"

A giant spider landed in front of him, pincers snapping inches away from his face.

Before the creature could attack a sharp spear of ice whistled past his ear right through the center of the spider's many black eyes and shattered against the tree behind it. The spider screeched before it fell dead at his feet. Legolas didn't dare believe his eyes as another Delia stepped into his line of sight.

The woman he thought to be Delia shrunk in fear against the tree.

"How dare you impersonate me!" Legolas cringed at the malice in his friend's voice. The false Delia's attempts to flee were stopped when the real Delia moved forward and grabbed the now wailing woman by her neck.

"I'd stop your howling dearie, wouldn't want to call other spiders now would we?"

The wailing stopped at once, leaving an eerie silence behind. "Now tell me, have any others crossed over?"

The sniffling look alike shook her head. "No, my Queen. I followed you the other night on my own. No one else knows I swear it!"

Delia nodded. "Good for you, that's a point in your favor. Now, reveal yourself Phouka."

Before Legolas's eyes, the false Delia transformed into a slender woman with dark hair and eyes. Webbed fingers held onto Delia's arm, while her webbed feet hung in the air.

Legolas saw Bedelia's hand clench tightly around the webbed woman's throat. Panic set in when the woman began struggling in earnest.

"Bedelia please stop!"

Bedelia loosened her grip but did not let go. "Legolas this creature lured you into the woods and would have killed you had I not arrived. It deserves no mercy."

Legolas finally freed his foot and staggered toward her. He grabbed the hand, not around the woman's neck, and tugged it until she looked down at him. "Please."

Bedelia stared at him for a good long while until she finally released her hold. "Alright, I will let this miserable excuse for a living and breathing fey go."

"Come now Legolas its time for you to return home."

The Phouka stood slowly on shaking legs, using the tree to brace her weight as the Queen and her charge disappeared through the trees. The shaky sigh of relief turned into a strangled scream as a band of ice formed over her mouth cutting off any sound she could make. Ice burned her skin, trapping her against the tree.

She smoothed his soft hair down and adjusted the covers around him. "There are dangerous beings all around us Legolas I hope you will take this into consideration before you follow someone you aren't entirely sure is me."

Legolas stared up at her, green eyes wide. "Are you dangerous?"

Bedelia stared at him hard for a long moment. With a few whispered words and a small hand movement, a silver chain with a small clear stone appeared. Legolas watched, curiosity bright in his eyes, as she pressed the sharp edge of the stone hard against the flesh of her hand.

Legolas knew the liquid filling the stone was blood, but he couldn't understand why it was a deep almost purple blue instead of red.

She held the necklace before him, the small cut on her hand gone. The stone he previously thought plain shone brilliantly with the light of the moon.

Reaching around him, she secured the necklace around his neck. "I'm dangerous to everyone, but you. I would never intentionally harm you, Legolas. The necklace I have given you is the highest oath I can give. It's a summoning diamond."

The diamond was cool to the touch and hummed at his fingertips.

"What's a summoning diamond?" Legolas asked as he examined the humming gem.

"The diamond is filled with my blood, so whenever you need me I will know and I will come so long as you have it on you."

Legolas yawned and snuggled against his pillow. "Delia, why do all fey have blue blood?"

Bedelia arranged the covers around his body. "Only those who rule over the seasons have blue blood. The others vary from crimson to black."

Kissing his forehead Bedelia made to leave, but a small voice stopped her.

"Thank you for not killing the Phouka, she couldn't help herself."

Bedelia turned to face her little friend. "Why do you say that?"

Legolas yawned once more. "You said we are all dangerous."

Bedelia crossed her arms, curious to hear what he had to say. "I did. Even your best and trusted friend can become your greatest enemy with a single word of action."

"I think that danger is greater in some than in others. Like the Phouka."

Are you saying she does not deserve punishment because what she did is part of her nature?"

Legolas nodded sleepily. "You are wise beyond your years," Legolas smiled at her compliment. "but you have much to learn. The actions of a person cannot be solely blamed on the nature of the person."

His smile turned into a pout. "Why not?"

Bedelia walked towards him and smoothed his hair as she replied. "Because when one does not show restraint or true remorse for his or her actions, said person cannot be considered innocent."

Before Legolas could ask another question, Bedelia rubbed his back and asked him to sleep. His eyes gave little resistance as they slipped shut.

She watched him sleep for a few more moments before she stood and made her way to the door of his room. With a snap of her fingers, she glamoured her appearance to resemble the outfit of the guards she'd seen earlier.

An extra tweak to her ears to give them an elf-like appearance and she was ready to go. She planned on securing every inch of the castle before she left. Legolas would be safe amongst the palace walls once she was done.

Thranduil walked down the hall, hands behind his back thoughts of his lost wife and the son he didn't know what to do with filled his mind.

Just as he was about to turn down the next hall he saw a flash hair paler than his own, almost white in the moonlight.

He paused in his gait to observe the female elf investigating the open balcony area. There was something familiar... he had the strangest feeling he had seen her before at a distance, but he couldn't recall from where.

Not one for spying, he adjusted his robes and stepped forward just as the guard was moving on down the hall.

"I wasn't aware of a change in guard." The elf turned midstep to face him. "Aelrue, if I'm not mistaken and I rarely am, is the assigned guard for these halls. Why is he not here?"

The woman wasn't smiling as she spoke and her voice revealed no humor, but the mirth in the depths of her ice like eyes twinkled in obvious amusement. What she found funny, he knew not. Most were not brave enough to show any emotion other than that of a loyal subject.

"I finished my rounds and was about to take my leave when I decided that a quick stroll around the perimeter couldn't hurt."

"How diligent of you," Thranduil left the end of his sentence hanging knowing she or least hoping she would fill in the blank with her name.

The full almost pouty lips twitched as she gave him a most disappointing reply. "Thank you."

Not once had she lowered her eyes or called him my king or even acknowledged his power. Even as he approached her, back straight and hands held behind his back, did she lower her eyes. There was something peculiar about the woman before him. Her bearing, regal and untouchable, left him wondering why he had not noticed her before.

He stopped before her and almost smiled at the height difference, she was at level with his chin. The almost smile threatening to appear vanished when he noticed she wasn't craning her head back to meet his eyes. Thranduil didn't know how she had accomplished it, but to his immense displeasure he was the one looking down- no not down he was meeting her gaze. He didn't think it possible for anyone to look down at this woman.

Everything about her screamed royalty.

"Why have I not seen you before?" Thranduil questioned with his usual amount of arrogance. He wouldn't allow this guard to out do him.

"You have," he narrowed his eyes as she stepped away from him. "you just haven't seen me as clearly as you do know."

Thranduil stood in the hall watching as she walked away from him. It's not that he didn't want to follow her because he did. It was his being that refused to move. It was like he was frozen. When she turned the corner, out of sight, he regained mobility. Not missing a beat he swept down the hall after her, but when he reached the area where she had turned there was no one in sight.

Thranduil snarled in annoyance. He had a feeling that the woman wasn't a guard at all and any inquiry at all would lead him to a dead end. Staring at the empty hall he swore he could feel her eyes on him.

In the empty hall, that felt not so empty, he whispered a challenge. "I'm patient. I can wait."

Unseen eyes twinkled with amusement and full lips smirked at the departing king. Once he was gone, Bedelia left the castle. There was a certain Phouka awaiting punishment at the moment. Legolas may be willing to forgive the treacherous fey, but Bedelia was not.


End file.
